Cultivating Her Love
by ForeverIncognito
Summary: Trust came easily as children, but what of love in adulthood? It was quite a bumpy road, Haruka would say. Perhaps you'd like to stay and see them through their journey. Shuu/OC1 Subaru/OC2 Yui/?


A/N:

Please leave your thoughts on the format and the language itself. Keep in mind that the first protagonist is a bit peculiar as she had spent much of her time in stories and books. Leave whatever else you deem important as comments are love, but so is the roast. So criticize and roast away. All is welcome and I just might publish a perfect recipe for syrup waffles.

* * *

For a mare hour, she wished to be somewhere else. Somewhere beyond the clutches of the demons. Long ago the thought of them being even remotely human was abandoned. With their occult nature and dangerous minds, not one ounce of mercy, compassion or remorse. Only the thirst for the red rivers to guide them. Had she sinned for God to punish her as such? Or perhaps it was a test of faith. Did it truly matter? In the end, she could do nothing but endure.

Endure, Yui said to herself, but to what end? Her hand rose for a gentle rub, feeling the stiffness of restless nights in abundant of copious positions. Fear and dread followed each eve, not even dreams could shelter her mind. Phantom of their bites lingered and not exclusive to her neck. Courtesy of Laito as turtlenecks proved to be useless. Then there was the throbbing, followed by an occasional sting. Or was that the latest punishment she received for burning dinner? Courtesy of Reiji.

Now she faced the statue akin to the one previously encountered. It was most likely the same one. Were it someone else, fits of rage and cussing would follow. From the first day, Yui had lost her way in the eerie mansion of marble stone and royal colours. Cold shades aside from purple dominated, contrasted by the occasional hearth and the golden chandlers. Quote grandiose and foreign, Victorian she'd guess. Nothing about this place was traditional, nor was the new school. Then again, she herself was a bit strange to some, being raised in a Christian orphanage.

She admitted to being completely lost, seeing the two young maids giggle while looking at her pained expression. Human or vampire, she couldn't guess and most certainly wouldn't dare to ask for help. It would reach Reiji and he warned to never interrupt the staff.

The mansion was quite enormous and whoever designed it must have had a maze in mind. Probably to befuddle the owners if the architect had been on bad terms with the household. Most probably was to draw away the prying eyes from the horrors that resided inside.

They were horrible and twisted things. She had seen the chambers underneath, even stumbling upon a journal or two. Her stomach almost gave out after the first couple of pages. Yet, she had his words as a reconciliation. Shuu stated that the brides were to be treated with honour and respect. Anything received was better than those entries. But, if those people weren't the previous brides, who were they?

Her hairlines began to sweat. She shook her head to the point of feeling her brain hurt. She'd rather not get rekindled with those thoughts again. A distraction was needed and quickly. Any more and she just might go insane.

Only now realising, she left a background melody be her guide. It was a soft sound, beckoned by melancholic triplets. The barrier between herself and the duo of instruments was a distinctive pair of doors. The same dark shade, but carved in floral patterns. She'd admire the work, but curiosity overwhelmed her. The piano and the flute, perhaps the blond was playing.

Gently turning the knob, an abrupt sound followed. Then a shriek, then a crash. In worry, she leapt in, only to fly down a short flight of stares. Moaning in slight pain, she looked up in search of the figure. The room was dimly lit, only a few candles and the near hearth. Even in the dark, she could make out the imposing high ceiling and rows of bookshelves. The wood was light and each in between a single Renaissance painting was placed on the green patterned walls. She couldn't make out the shape, leaves perhaps? Or some ornaments she never bothered to memorise in Art class.

"Now I must start all over again." Yui's head snapped to the exasperated voice. The figure moved in the shadow of the moonlight to turn off the custom made boom box. It certainly looked like a box, perhaps ornate on closer inspection. "If you're here for the door, consider yourself fired."

The figure was approaching her with elegance and pride. She took off her bandanna from her head, placing it securely in the pocket of her paint covered apron. The apron following swiftly and was put in a nearby drawer before standing tall in front of the blond girl. Arms crossed, she observed Yui with a grimace. Her narrowed eyes seemed molten silver. Cheeks high and skin fair, only sided by few dark green locks that escaped her crown braided hair. It was unusual to see a girl without a fringe, or should she say a woman based on her developed figure. It was quite imposing, even underneath the white short-sleeved shirt and dark long skirt.

"Are you in pain or do you find my floor comfortable?"

Yui nearly jumped on her feet than bowed low, parroting apologises.

"As you should be. For weeks I've been working on that masterpiece and those paints are relatively hard to find." Displeasure was evident in the voice. It was mature and low, but also soft. Yui had a hard time placing her age. Only after a sigh, she dared to look up. "Perhaps the fault is mine, relying on idiots to do the job for me. I suspect you're not with the staff unless you're the surprise father promised."

"Surprise?" Yui asked in fright, unable but to take a step back.

"A handmaiden." The woman, regardless of the similar height, took a step forward, hands cupping her forehead and cheek. "You are so cold, pale as if seeing a ghost. Are you down with something? Let's have you seated."

Yui just watched as she was seated on the fancy couch, just near the hearth. With familiarity, the woman moved and twirled, if her eyes were not failing her. Just above the burning wood was the kettle. A whistle later, tea was served with a stroopwafel atop if she was not mistaken.

"Let the old wives tell their tails, nothing rejuvenates like a hot beverage with some sweets. Should you wish for more, please do ask."

The atypical encountered kept on unwinding as she watched the modest woman have her share. Legs closed and bent at the side, not crossed. Her slender finger kept touching the centre of hard waffle that softened on the steam of the yellow tea. How strange for a stranger to show concern, as well as turning a blank page in her book. Yui welcomed this peculiar woman whose name she did not know and the unnerving familiarity that followed.

Taking her own bite, she was surprised how the taste melded together. "Brown sugar and thymus tea, wondrous yet simple. Now with whom do I have the pleasure of sharing my simple recipe." The woman asked with a smile behind her tea, traces of those ugly crinkles long gone.

"Yui. Yui Komori." Yui repeated gaining more confidence. "I got lost."

"And ended up here. Quite a catch you've had if I might say."

Yui blushed at the tease, unconsciously scratching her rosy cheeks in nervousness. "I thought Shuu was playing, so I followed the music."

Her laugh rang Yui's ears like sleigh bells. "Quite a performer, isn't he? That was our last year's duet. When I paint, I want to lose myself in the melody. Should the sound match your theme, the piece becomes more expressive. Silence should really just rest with the dead, wouldn't you agree?"

"I guess. Again, I apologise for ruining your painting." She couldn't help but lower her head.

"Do not fret. The fault lies with the workers. For three days I have waited for that cursed door to get fixed. They are well acquainted with my routine and displeasure for loud noises. If I have to wake up one more time to that horrid creek-" She stopped herself there. "You said that you were lost before then you must agree with me on how dreadful those hallways are. Come with me the next time I'll try to convince Reiji on some remodelling. Don't get me wrong, he does wonders with this household, but he never had much of artistic value. And if two women cannot breach that thick head of his, gods help whoever ends up becoming his wife."

If it was about anyone else, Yui would have laughed along.

"You are the Prospective Bride, aren't you? Those damn boys are losing their touch. I really ought to teach them a lesson about manhandling women. Oh, do not act surprised my dear. It is precisely why I have you that tea. It will numb the aches, if only temporarily."

Yui was not supposed to be bewildered, yet she was. "How do you know? Are you one as well?"

"My goodness no and only one is present at the time. Humans are a rarity here and should they arrive, they are stationed elsewhere. As to how I know, you my dear smell incredibly sweet."

Her cup almost dropped and stained the expensive furniture. Yui felt the tea's effect fade and her irises shrink. Those pearly whites couldn't have been natural. "Y-You are one of them." Hands were shaking as she struggled to put down her cup. No need to anger the vampire further.

"Indeed. I don't recall giving you my name. Forgive me for my rudeness let me rectify it. My name is Haruka Sakamaki and I look forward to our future encounters." Raising her cup as if in a cheer, she took another sip before getting up.

"A Sakamaki? I thought there were only six brothers."

"There are." Haruka's back was turned as she went towards the door. "I am their parental cousin. Good evening Laito, what a pleasant surprise."

To her word, as the door opened, the first distinctive feature that Yui saw was a fedora. "My beautiful cousin, still radiant even after these dark rooms. You have my sincerest sympathies."

"Curtsy of Reiji. Worry not, I'll start joining you first thing tomorrow, seeing as this one might actually be a keeper. Speaking of curtsy, I see that not any was shown to this young lady. May I ask why?"

"It is quite simple. Our little bitch didn't take her pick."

"Really now? And how long has it been?"

"Two weeks at least."

"Yui, Yui." Haruka criticised, her body fully turned, allowing smiling Laito to enter. "A lady really ought to follow the rules. You only hinder your progress. Laito, would you please escort the lovely bride back to her chambers and call upon Reiji to fix this mess? I may be getting on the warpath."

"Your wish is my command." He bowed dramatically as he called Yui to leave the cousin to her wishes.

"It was a pleasure to finally meet you Yui. Be a dear and don't disappoint. I'd hate to see that lovely face lay to rest in the gala of corpses."


End file.
